Benjamin Thomas Montclaire
= Benjamin Thomas Montclaire = Owned by: TheRyanLee Gender: Male Age: 52 Group: Non Player Characters Home District Highholm Profession Landowner and Landlord; Founder of Montclaire Land Holdings; Founder of Montclaire Building Company; Dusk Architect; Dusk Councilman Special Skills Building Architect; Exceptional business acumen; 35 years of landowner experience; Natural born leader; Charismatic; Skilled Equestrian Physical Appearance Benjamin is tall and built pretty solid. He has a gritty, fiercesome appearance. Personality and interests Benjamin has a bold personality and a temper problem. Although he prides himself on being classy and respectable, he is often times easily aggravated and swift to anger. His primary interests are landowning, architecture, financial holdings, city politics, high class parties, and making sure his family legacy is something to behold. He believes the key to a great legacy is expanding his property empire as much as possible. History Benjamin is the oldest son and first born child of Clyde Wilhelm Montclaire, the founder of Montclaire Land Holdings (MLH) 65 years ago. Over the past six decades, MLH has grown into the largest and most successful real estate and land holdings company in all of Dusk. As part of their second venture, the Monclaire Building Company (MBC), Benjamin and his father have designed many of the buildings in Dusk. They are also responsible for quite a few redesigns of buildings that needed to be updated and remodeled. Together, they are the most prominent architects in Dusk history. Benjamin was married to Augustine Adelaide Sherman-Montclaire for 13 years before her mysterious death occurred 14 years ago. Together, they had three children: their son Tate, 18, and twin daughters Diana and Serenity, 14. Benjamin became involved in city politics almost a decade ago, after his peers suggested he should hold office in the city he helped build. He has held a position on the city council for several years now. He is known to be a prolific decision maker and excellent leader. Sometimes, he can be too aggressive and bold, which tends to irritate some of the other council members and politicians. Loves and Hates... Loves horses Loves business Loves money Loves tradition Loves being in control Loves architecture Loves bourbon and cigars Loves anything of a classical nature, especially buildings and houses Avid supporter of alchemy, even though he has never dabbled in it Not a fan of modernization and new technologies Dislikes steamtech and cars, preferring to travel by horse and carriage Hates when his children tarnish the family name Hates gossip Hates when a real estate deal falls through, as he constantly expects everything to go his way Hates people he has deemed selfish, disrespectful or foolish Hates the divide between the rich and poor, but feels that he cannot do anything to change it because he's not capable of handing out livable wages to every person in the city Darkest Secret 14 years ago, he killed his wife, Augustine. He sacrificed her as part of the inaugural ceremony for the August Golden Eagle Society (AGES), a secret community founded by his wife. The crazy part is that he was supposed to be the sacrifice, but he lied to his wife and betrayed her that night.